


A Little [Love]Sick

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is in love. Jaejoong is stunning and perfect and all things beautiful, he is he is he is. Joongie is, and for Yunho, Joongie is his.</p><p>WARNINGS: Stalking, Psychopathic!Yunho, Assault, Character death (not Yunho or Jaejoong), Violence, Breaking the fourth wall, Non-Con, Rimming. Absolutely not for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little [Love]Sick

Sometime between Jae’s third bite of apple crumb cake and sixth sip of honey tea (with a slice of lemon) he begins to deform. No no no not deform, he begins to  _glow_ , he is illuminated he is—  
  
Oh he just  _is_.  
  
Yeeeah.   
  
Yunho remembers sitting down across from the little pale faced boy (MAN?!) and thinking, how sweet cute beautiful so so beautiful perfect oh he is perfect he is he is h-he  _is_. And damn, is he. Jae, Joongie, Jaejoongah— _his_  no one else’s not yet  _mine mine mine_ —  
  
But that’s not yet.  
  
Jae has his wrists on the table, his fingers laced. The stunning curve of his delicate fingers as they curl and unfurl around his fork, the way his nails are perfect, not long not short just right. His knuckles are smooth and the veins on his hands don’t protrude but they’re  _there_  and they are testament to his vitality and good lord Jae is so beautiful hasn’t Yunho already noticed this but he truly is, not like the others no way this time perfection is sitting right across from Yunho, not buried under grass and dead leaves and ew dirt, no nothing takes away from Joongie’s beauty.  
  
Yunho sighs. A little [love]sick.  
  
“And you Yunho-yah?” — _yaah_  all stretched and smooth and flowy from Jae’s lips—“How long have you lived in the city?”  
  
“A good while,” —crisp and clear don’t stray, eyes don’t stray, focus focus—“I love the city lights, the sounds. Everything is washed and reborn here, don’t you think? Even with all the grime, everything is beautiful.” —like you or not like you, you’re perfect my Joongie so gorgeous no grime anywhere—Jae laughs.  
  
Jae laughs but not like HA HA HA more like a sigh, a twinkling array of colorful breaths past his lips. Perfect.   
  
“Yeah, I know what you mean! I’ve lived here for almost three years now. Best decision I ever made to move from the suburbs to here. The people, the sights, the sounds like you said. Don’t get me wrong, I love the views from the little suburbs, you know, the stars at night and the warm air around you as you walk down the street and people stop to say hello? But here there’s so much  _opportunity_ , so many things to do and see. There are things here you can’t find in the suburbs or in a small town.”   
  
Here there is you—is thinking Yunho.  
  
He nods along to what Jae is saying. He sounds so happy, so light, light like the light of sun in the early morning, rays pink and purple and bruising the dark sky into a polychromatic tale of wakefulness saying wake up wake up; Yunho is awake and alive and staring staring staring at beautiful Joongie—  
  
 _Joongie_.  
  
They talk and talk, good talk, full talk. Conversation. Jae keeps taking the cutest little nibbles from his food, sweeping the crumbs around his plate when he takes the cutest little sips from his tea. He is the cutest little thing Yunho has ever seen, cuter than Changmin that was cute four months ago, cuter than little Minho who was the cutest thing last year and now no more (both are buried under grass and dead leaves and ew dirt). Yunho and Jae continue to talk for something like two hours until Jae looks at his cell phone and screams and says it’s late and he leaves (dead leaves) with a flourish goodbye, kisses on the cheek, a kiss from Yunho on the inside of Jae’s palm and across his smooth knuckles. Jae’s face is pink and pale, pale pink.  
  
#   
  
In Jaejoong’s opinion Yunho is gorgeous. The young jewelry store owner can’t help but wonder what Yunho ever saw in him to have asked him to lunch two weeks ago but he’s more than glad he did. The older man, who works for a small advertising agency in the area, is tall and sweet and caring. He’s always offering Jaejoong rides home, offering to pay for their meals, offering his coat when Jaejoong leaves his at home by accident. He’s mature—something Jaejoong is sometimes intimidated by.   
  
The difference in their age isn’t startling, only four years. Jaejoong is young and perhaps a bit inexperienced, having only lived in the city for a few years and having come from a background in the suburbs. He’s just a small town boy suddenly playing on a bigger field but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t excite him.  
  
He and Yunho go out for lunch almost every day. Sometimes they go to a little café, sometimes they just get food at a street vendor and walk down the sidewalk and talk about mundane things. One afternoon, a few days after their first lunch date, Yunho asks Jaejoong out for dinner. And after dinner he asks for a movie.   
  
Soon they’re seeing movies and different parts of the city and seeing  _each other_. The perfect gentleman, that’s Yunho. He never invites himself over to Jaejoong’s place, always waits for Jaejoong to do it himself. He’s patient and he kisses Jaejoong chastely on the cheek. It makes Jaejoong tingle, feel light and happy with little butterflies fluttering in his belly.  
  
Last week Jaejoong turned his head as Yunho went to kiss him and the older man got him on the lips. The kiss, in Jaejoong’s objective opinion, was  _perfect_. Their hands clasped by their chests, Yunho’s one hand trailed up to Jaejoong’s head and lightly ran through his hair. He kissed Jaejoong like he was made of glass, his lips airy and sweet as he licked Jaejoong’s, waiting for the smaller man’s to part before sliding a curious tongue into his mouth and tasting him there too. It wasn’t rushed in any way and they spent several long minutes with Jaejoong pressed up against his apartment door, savoring each other’s lips.  
  
It had been  _perfect_.  
  
Jaejoong can’t be sure, but now, only about two weeks since their first lunch date, he thinks maybe,  _just maybe_ , he could begin to fall in love with Yunho.   
  
#  
  
Joongie looks so perfect not that he doesn’t always look perfect but right now, in this moment he looks simply _divine_. Yunho brushes a lock of hair from Jae’s pretty little face, away from the doe eyes that are soft like cotton and see like through glass all clear like; he wants Jae to see him only him, just Yunho and no one else and it’s good because Jae does—  
  
See only him, that is.  
  
“Oh Yunho-yah,”— _yaah all sweet and moaned_ —“you shouldn’t have gotten this for me, it’s too much,” he coos so soft and pretty just like his eyes.  
  
Yunho feels his smile freeze on his face. Frozen not like ice all stiff and cold but frozen like wax from a candle slowly slowly dribbling down the sides as it’s heated from a flame (Jae is his flame  _his his HIS_ ). “You don’t like it?” he asks and is his voice funny? Does it sound funny do you think? “Oh no no Yunho-yah,” Jae says all hurriedrushed, “I love it, I do, it’s just, it’s such a beautiful watch, are you sure you feel okay giving it to me?” and just like that Yunho, waxy candle like Yunho, melts into warm waxy goo because his Jae is only concerned for him and that makes him warm and light like a little flame because his Joongie cares so his lips tilt up upside down from the frown marring his face like a slippery banana peel that gets flipped. “It’s okay Jaejoong-ah, I _want_  you to have it, it’s a gift, see?” Yunho takes the gold watch from Jae’s hands and turns his delicate wrist and slides the watch onto it and lets it lock into place.   
  
It’s gold. Silver gold shiny metal tick tick tick  _tock clock on his wrist_.  
  
“It looks beautiful,” Jae gushes. It does.  
  
#  
  
They’ve been officially dating for two months. Yunho is still very gentlemanly and sweet and understanding to Jaejoong. The younger man revels in his boyfriend’s care, relishes in it. He loves to boast about how perfect Yunho is too. He likes to tell anyone who will listen.  
  
#  
  
Joongie is walking home from work Yunho couldn’t take him himself because he had a meeting with his supervisor or his boss or someone of the like; the old man all rude like saying ‘YOU’RE FIRED’ angry, going HA HA HA in his office as Yunho stood there trying to understand asking  _why what’s wrong?_  and Boss says ‘YOU’RE TOO DISTRACTED LATELY’ Yunho can’t protest, not when Boss talks to him in ANGER.  
  
#  
  
It’s late one night as Jaejoong packs up his things and is about to leave. One of his employees, a young high school student name Park Yoochun, closes up the jewelry store with Jaejoong. Yoochun isn’t really much for the business, but he really needs the job and he and Jaejoong have gotten pretty close since Yoochun was hired. It’s only 10pm but Jaejoong knows Yunho won’t be able to pick him up, something about having extra paperwork to finish up that night, so he decides to walk home with Yoochun.  
  
#  
  
Who is that, right there beside Jae standing too close they’re like the cracks on the sidewalk crisscrossing _why?_  
  
#  
  
“I’ll walk you home first Yoochun,” Jaejoong says. He digs his hands into his pockets, trying to keep his fingers warm from the cold winter night.  
  
Yoochun smiles at him gratefully before looking back down at his feet, watching where he’s going. “Thanks Jaejoong-hyung. My mom will really appreciate you taking such good care of me. Most people would just let me walk home by myself.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, but I don’t trust the streets at night. I’ll sleep better tonight knowing you made it home safely,” Jaejoong answers. Their shoulders brush briefly as Jaejoong moves around a street sign.  
  
#  
  
It makes no sense no sense whatsoever Yunho recognizes him the bastard standing next his Joongie it sets his blood on fire—  
  
 _Yoochun._  
  
Yoochun is touching Jae, shoulder on shoulder smiling at Jae looking wishing (hoping for?) wanting wanting _needing_  Jae but Jae is his Joongie, simply  _is_  dammit.  
  
#  
  
Jaejoong says goodnight to Yoochun and waves one last time before stepping off the apartment building’s top step and making his way back to his own apartment. Street lights flicker and cast an eerie glow in his path but the night is cool and refreshing and in all honesty he isn’t all that scared since his own apartment is only about eight blocks down from Yoochun’s.  
  
#  
  
Yunho is inside. The house is dark mommy was sleeping when Yunho found her she’d been going HA HA HA into her pillow face in the sheets but now she’s silent he even changed her sheets from puke green to redredred SCARLET the flowers have some moisture now all stained like with their red pollen. Yunho is smiling his hand is trembling the vase is swinging back & forth and back & forth and then goes  _plop crash crash_  as it falls at his side. He hears Yoochun startle in his bed.  
  
WHO ARE YOU Yoochun screams just like Boss maybe Yoochun will fire him too (no no Joongie gets him all aflame on his own bright like flames). Yunho is smiling his hand is trembling the vase is picked up and it swings (just back) and when it goes forth it goes and goes and then stops right against Yoochun’s chest it goes  _plop crash crash_  too Yoochun stumbles back.  
  
They go to the kitchen Yunho finds the knife it’s sharp Yoochun has scissors in his hand a phone in his hand HELLO POLICE HELP ME THERE’S—Yunho’s knife goes  _plop crash crash_  into Yoochun’s chest. Yunho is smiling his hand is trembling the knife isn’t swinging back & forth but Yoochun’s body is and then it goes faaalling to the ground and the last thing Yunho hears as he leaves the house is Yoochun’s HA HA HA.  
  
#  
  
Jaejoong is in his apartment thinking he’s safe. He makes himself a small cup of tea, just to calm his throat since it feels a little sore. Staring at the rim of the teacup, watching the steam curl upward in gentle sweeps. He’s startled by the sound of his apartment buzzer. He checks his cellphone. 11:24.  
  
“Hello?” he asks into the mic. There’s a pause before, “Jaejoong.” His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Yunho-yah? Is that you?” “Jaejoong,” he says again. “What’s wrong? It’s late baby, it’s already 11:30.” “Jaejoong. Open up, let me in,” Yunho says again and he sounds kinda angry, kinda irritated, maybe from his work.  
  
Jaejoong says okay and then buzzes Yunho up and waits for the knock on his door before opening it and oh my god it’s Yunho but it can’t be Yunho because oh my god—“Oh my  _God_ —Yunho your shirt! Are you bleeding are you okay, what happened?!” And Jaejoong asks all this really fast all hurriedrushed. Yunho stares at him doesn’t blink at him he’s not smiling anymore.  
  
There’s blood on his shirt.  
  
“What were you doing with Yoochun Jaejoong?” he asks. His face is stony, rock ice cold ANGRY like his boss. “What? What do you mean, baby what’s wrong?” “Why were you with Yoochun so long?” “I was walking him home, it was late—Yunho seriously, you’re scaring me, what’re y—” Jaejoong screams, real loud AH AH AH as Yunho shoves him back so hard his back hits the hall wall and then Yunho is on him. He isn’t smiling but he’s trembling and his hands swing back & forth.  
  
“N-nothing! Nothing Yunho-yah!”—  _it’s not yaah it’s just short and scared instead_ —“You fucking liar,” Yunho goes all ANGRY just like Boss and oh yeah now he’s gonna fire Jaejoong.  
  
Jaejoong.  
  
Oh Jaejoong your hair is so soft like your pretty little doe eyes I love it Yunho thinks (okay don’t be scared here everything will be okay I promise—he says [I say to you too]). He fists the soft strands in his hands (still trembling) and Jaejoong is AH AH AH-ing like  _ow_  and they get dragged like a stack of falling books all the way to Jaejoong’s bedroom the door ain’t locked Yunho just kicks it open with his leg and Jaejoong is still AH AH AH in his hand.  
  
“Yunho please please  _stop_  you’re hurting me stop no don’t,” he keeps screaming Yunho doesn’t hear doesn’t know. They’re on the bed rolling around oh yeah they’re wrestling it’s fun for Yunho it’s just like Changmin many many months ago (except Changmin didn’t have white sheets his were yellow, kind of like Minho’s whose were a very light shade of yellow, maybe kinda grey too) and Jaejoong is trying to push Yunho away he’s not very good at this wrestling game.  
  
OW Jaejoong screams well you would too wouldn’t you Yunho’s hand slaps his cheeks OW again and again OW OW OW Jaejoong is crying big fat sloppy tears down his cheeks and he kicks his legs up their wrestling game is getting really good oh who’s winning? Yunho is strong really he rips Jaejoong’s clothes off real easy and then he shoves his own pants down and Jaejoong’s AH AH AH gets louder and more and more breathless Yunho  _loves it_. He flips Jaejoong onto his front it’s a little awkward but they manage. He slaps Jaejoong’s ass, it’s round and plump and feels so good against Yunho’s hand and it’s music when Jaejoong’s AH AH AH mixes with his OW OW OW.  
  
Yunho bends down. He licks Jaejoong’s twitching asshole, gives it a good swipe of his tongue, it tastes delicious but God it makes him so angry the idea that someone else has done this to Jaejoong Jesus Christ _his Joongie_ —how many other men have gotten to take him like this? The thought makes Yunho [love]sick. He bites Jaejoong’s ass hard and then he laughs a little as he pulls away because he’s just kissed Jaejoong’s ass, he’s just had his tongue shoved deep inside of it. He slaps it again. OW.  
  
He thrusts a finger in, the walls of Jaejoong’s entrance clasp around Yunho’s finger like a glove, they fit perfectly it feels so good. He shoves a second finger in, it feels dry but he can do it if he pushes a little harder, every bit more of exertion Jaejoong’s screams get that much louder. Four fingers. 11:45.  
  
He puts Jaejoong onto his back once more and they’re wrestling again. Jaejoong’s face is very red and very wet he’s not pretty anymore but no matter Yunho will wash him later make him pretty again  _later_. He pumps his dick in his hand a few times to get it nice and hard for his Jaejoong[ie] and then he feels it’s as good a time as any, wouldn’t you agree? and  _OW_  shoves his cock inside.   
  
This new game is one Jaejoong has never played before Yunho suspects because Jaejoong doesn’t follow the rules very well he keeps thrashing around. But that’s okay because after a few times of thrusting in and out Jaejoong begins to participate, he begins to move he is a wave, a tidal wave six stories high and harsh and strong and beautiful. Yunho is swept away. Jaejoong is pushing back, his fists are fighting now too and consuming, he is passion, inflamed and stunning just like before in that café for lunch.  
  
His legs push and pull and his toes grasp the bed and his heels hug Yunho’s back, his lower back. They move and fight and they laugh, Yunho laughs, HA HA HA in Jaejoong’s ear, breathy HA HA HA. Jaejoong is open his legs move and his hole, tight and wrinkled, puffy from abuse, it’s warm and it’s warm and it’s warmer, all snug around Yunho’s cock. His cock goes HA HA HA into Jaejoong’s ass, his hole that opens and closes like a door, trying to keep Yunho  ~~out~~  in-in-in-out-in fast choppy plunges.  
  
Jaejoong is weighty, he is the height of Yunho’s passion. His skin is pink and inside him they are an explosion together BOOM!  
  
“Jaejoong[ie] you feel so good around my cock God fuck yeah like that fuck yeah—” HA HA HA in Jaejoong’s ear as they go down faaalling down from their peaks. Jaejoong looks exhausted he looks broken but he’s not going AH AH AH anymore he’s just breathing real hard. He looks exhausted.  
  
Yunho is smiling his hands are trembling his body is swinging back & forth in Jaejoong’s body a few more times and then he stops and pulls his cock out it’s a little red, but he’s not worried. He collapses on Jaejoong’s body, all supple and smooth curves, delicate, pretty. He begins to deform. No no no not deform, he begins to  _glow_ , he is illuminated he is—Oh he just  _is_. He is Joongie again.  
  
 _His_  Joongie.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> → Yes, Yunho is raping Jaejoong in the ending scene.  
> → Throughout the story, Jaejoong is always 'Jae' to Yunho until he angers Yunho. They he becomes 'Jaejoong' to him.  
> → References to Changmin and Minho insinuate that Yunho has done this before with them, wherein he 'loves them' and finds them perfect, something goes wrong, and Yunho snaps and kills them (they are buried beneath "grass and dead leaves and ew dirt")  
> → Yunho's POV is always messy and jumbled together  
> → The HA HA HA that keeps popping up isn't laughter, it's short, shallow breaths. Basically, gasps  
> → Yunho's parts were inspired by A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess


End file.
